Balance of Power
by Galiko
Summary: Kotetsu sucking Barnaby off in the office with toys – aka cleaning out the request inbox smut!


Kotetsu wonders how he ends up in these situations sometimes.

Then again, the answer always is _Barnaby_ – Barnaby, with that intense stare and those searching hands, splayed over his ribcage and dragging him close in the late evening after everyone else had cleared out of Apollon Media's offices. Kotetsu is of the mind to protest, and tries to, a couple of times, but Barnaby always wins with warm lips pressed against his throat, tongue flicking out to trace his adam's apple and make Kotetsu shudder.

He still doesn't think this is the best time and place to do this, especially when he's pushed to his knees, mostly beneath Barnaby's desk. Kotetsu _knows_ what the expectation is, but that doesn't mean he's any less nervous – or going to be any_better at it_, especially in this setting.

"Bunny, really…" Kotetsu mutters, watching as Barnaby's own hands undo his belt and fly. He realizes, belatedly, that he's licking his lips and ah, that makes him flush. Damn it. Only Barnaby is capable of making his coherent mind shut off like this, isn't he?

"No one is around to see," Barnaby coaxes him, and Kotetsu, no matter how reluctant still, tips his head forward, calloused fingers wrapping around Barnaby's cock once it is pulled free, his tongue flicking out for a first taste.

He _isn't_ ever going to be an expert at this, Kotetsu realizes as his gaze lids, avoiding looking at Barnaby as his lips part further and he takes the head of his lover's cock into his mouth for the first time. Even still – he enjoys knowing that_Barnaby_ is enjoying this. He can feel the quickening of the other man's breath, see the tension rippling through lean muscle – smell him all the more acutely like this, too, heady desire mixed with his cologne, some kind of fresh, ozone-y thing today that stirs Kotetsu's blood that much hotter as well. He swallows as his head bobs forward, cheeks hollowing as he drags his tongue along the underside of Barnaby's cock – mimicking what Barnaby does to him, if nothing else.

And Barnaby seems to approve, judging by the way his hands wrap up into Kotetsu's hair, twisting and tugging and urging him further down. The more of that hard, stiff length that slides over his tongue, the more Kotetsu is inclined to gag – and eventually he does, coughing as Barnaby hits the back of his throat, his next breath a hasty inhale through his nose as his lover's fingers loosen up in his hair just enough to let him draw back slightly.

But only slightly.

Kotetsu sort of _likes_ that Barnaby holds his head in place, then, sliding closer to the edge of his office chair to slowly jerk his hips forward, fucking his mouth. He chokes on a moan, eyes squeezing shut as he hears Barnaby mutter something about_can't you take a bit more? just swallow like this, Kotetsu _and he realizes, then, that Barnaby has dragged him down his cock that much more, the length of it buried so far down his throat –

Just like that, Barnaby pushes him back, giving Kotetsu a chance to gasp in a ragged breath, lick swollen, bruised lips and watch him, bewildered in the midst of sort of hazy pleasure, as he rummages through a desk drawer.

"Bunny…?"

"Be quiet."

Kotetsu shuts up for a moment, just long enough to see Barnaby pull _something_ out of his desk drawer – something long and shaped rather curiously like a -

"What the _hell_, Bunny?"

Barnaby, predictably enough, doesn't even bat an eye, even as he's slicking the vibrator up with lube. "What?"

"Why do you have _that_ in your desk?"

"Less talking, please."

Barnaby jerks him to his feet, spins him around – shoves him against the side of the desk and bends him over it. Kotetsu supposes he _could_ argue more, but as he sucks in a ragged breath, feels Barnaby's hands hook around to undo his belt and tug his pants down, he can't help but feel something akin to anticipation. He swallows hard, his gut twisting as his hands curl into the edge of the desk, feeling Barnaby's fingers teasingly dragging down the cleft of his ass and biting his lip to keep back a sort of mindless whine.

Normally, Barnaby is a bit more… careful with him, but Kotetsu relishes the moments where he _isn't._ Relishes how one hand kneads into his ass, parting his cheeks, sliding that vibrator against him, slick and a little cool in the chill of the room but no less alluring. He groans as it slowly slides into him – as thick as Barnaby if not thicker, with ribbing that makes him _squirm_, and exhales a ragged, panting breath, his head dropping forward and his toes curling within his shoes as Barnaby shoves it in to the hilt and drags a mewl straight from Kotetsu's throat.

Barnaby twists it, then, the curved head of it brushing directly against his prostate – and Kotetsu thinks his knees will collapse out from beneath him. The thing isn't even _on_, but his vision is white, his breath is shallow, and he can _feel_ Barnaby smirking as he's dragged away from the desk, pushed back to his knees with the change in position seemingly pushing it that much deeper. There's no real relief, because Kotetsu wants to grind back against it, wants some kind of _friction_ as he falls to all fours and shudders as Barnaby drops himself back into his office chair again, wraps a hand back up into Kotetsu's hair, and with a somewhat shaky hand, reaches for a tiny remote control.

It turns on – and pleasure jerks up his spine, makes his mouth fall open with a heavy, gasping breath. It isn't even that fast yet, but it's _strong_ and quiet and makes him wonder about the things Barnaby must have done with it himself. Not that he gets to think for long – no, Barnaby's fingers in his hair are tugging him forward, making use of his parted lips to slide his cock past them in one long, eager thrust.

Kotetsu nearly chokes, but experienced gained only moments prior bids him to_swallow, yes, that's it, good boy_ and he feels Barnaby's cock slide down his throat, in and out and making his hands curl into the carpeted floor, wanting to rip at it in tense, heated frustration. Of course, Barnaby seems to sense this, no matter how distracted he is dragging Kotetsu's lips down his cock with one hand – he has enough mind about him to turn the vibrator up as high it will go, slowly, _slowly_ until Kotetsu can't think of breathing even if there _hadn't_ been Barnaby's cock between his lips, because he's shaking, trembling, his thighs and knees barely supporting him as he simply lends himself into Barnaby's hands instead, his back bowed underneath the strain of that vibrator grinding and rubbing inside of him just – fucking – _perfectly_ –

He comes hard, spilling himself with a muffled, heated groan, feeling every muscle in his body seize and twitch and tremble. His head is wrenched back only moments later – _keep it there_ is the insistent growl that he dimly hears, and Kotetsu does so, panting, feeling the hot splatter of Barnaby's own release over his face moments later after watching the blond jerk himself off through lidded eyes.

Somehow, Barnaby remembers to reach for the control again, and with fumbling fingers, turn the damned vibrator off – not that Kotetsu can even _feel it_ anymore through the achingly numb way that his body quivers. He registers that Barnaby is sliding out of his chair, dropping to the floor to join him, and catches Kotetsu's face in one hand before he slowly, methodically, starts to lick him clean.

"Fuck – Bunny – " His tongue doesn't quite work, and he just shudders as Barnaby licks a hot stripe up his throat.

"Consider this," he breathes, that green gaze as sharp and intense as ever, "something of a crash course."

Kotetsu has never been more thankful for working late hours with no one else around.


End file.
